Nothing's wrong
by hasohpd
Summary: It's Harry third year at Hogwarts and he's finding himself losing self-confidence, appitite, and intrest in everything except death, but that's just the dementors...right? AU after third year. Sevitus. I own nothing.
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except part of the story line. However if I did own Harry Potter, Severus would not have died and Dumbledore would have not placed Harry with the Dursleys.**

**Now on to the story!**

* * *

><p><p>

A 13-year-old boy sat down on a borrowed bed, his hands running through his dark hair. An owl in the corner hooted softly as if she was trying to comfort her owner. "I messed up big time didn't I Hedwig? I blew up Marge, refused to obey Uncle Vernon and I ran away." Harry Potter said as he lay down, hands folded across his chest. "Hedwig," Harry began "Do you think I'm worthless like Uncle Vernon says I am?" Hedwig hooted in a negative manner signaling a no and Harry laughed tiredly. "I must be desperate for answers if I'm talking to an owl aren't I?" The snow-white owl hooted angrily, sending out the message "No you're not." However, Harry was already asleep. The boy soon began tossing and turning; a prisoner in his memories.

"Freak, monster, abomination!" Vernon Dursley yelled to an eight-year-old Harry. "You don't deny it?" The whale of a man laughed. "It's because you know its true isn't it! You're lucky we decided to keep you. Other families would have tossed you out when they found out that you're a freak." Vernon raised his hand to slap Harry but then lowered it. "No," he breathed, "you're not even worth the energy to hit now."

Harry jerked awake to daylight, his body tensing up as he looked around. The memories of yesterday flooding back into his mind. "Merlin I'm so stupid." The boy-who-lived laid there on the bed and thought about Sirius Black, the escaped convict from Azkaban, wizarding prison. Having forgot what he learned, other than escaping prison, Harry found himself wondering who he killed, how did he break out, and why the minister looked at Harry with pity when he mentioned Black.

Unknown to Harry, the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, was asking himself if his facial expressions and body language gave off pity for Cornelius believed himself to have a good "poker face" as the muggles say. What the minister did not know about Harry Potter was that Harry had learned to read the slightest amount of facial expression and body language. Harry had learned early on that words and actions were different from each other. He had learned how to tell the truth from lies.

Back in his office, the minister shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Of course he didn't notice, I'm sure of it." He concluded and went back to work. Harry however, was still thinking. Soon his stomach growled and Harry unwillingly got up, changed , and went to breakfast; all the while a little voice in the back of his head told him to go back to sleep and forget the world.

* * *

><p><p>

**A/N: So here's my story R&R please. Also it will probably be a while until I can get the next chapter up because it's my junior year in high school and everyone knows that it's the hardest year. Thanks**


	2. Chapter 1

As soon as Harry opened his door, he heard the unmistakable voices of his two best friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. "Bloody hell Hermione!" Ron yelled. "Keep that thing away from Scabbers!"

"He's a _cat _Ronald; it's natural for him to chase Scabbers." Hermione told Ron.

At that moment, Ron noticed Harry standing against the railing. "Harry!" The youngest male Weasley yelled. Hermione looked at Ron confused and then followed his line of sight.

"Harry!" She shouted out confused as to why he's here and not at home. Harry descended down the stairs, putting on a smile that not quite reached his eyes; Ron didn't notice this however Hermione did. "Harry, are you alright?" She asked concerned.

Harry seemed to come out of a trance. "Huh? Oh yea, I'm fine. I'm just tired is all." Harry waved her off. "So how was Egypt Ron?"

Ron looked excited as he told Harry all about his vacation as Fred and George Weasley came into the room. "Well Fred look that it is." George said to his twin in a stage whisper.

"No, I don't believe it-" Fred started.

"It can't be-" George continued.

"IT'S ICKLE HARRYKINS!" The twins yelled together gathering everyone's attention. The trio laughed; Harry not really feeling it. "Harry is it really true –"

"That you blew up your aunt?"

"Er-how did you- " Harry started to ask as Ron cut him off.

"Know about it? Dad works at the ministry and he heard about it. But is it true?"

"Yea it's true. She deserved it though."

"Harry you could have been expelled!" Hermione shouted.

"Well it wasn't my fault Hermione!" Harry yelled feeling irritated for the hundredth time this summer. "All I did was yell at the bitch and the next thing I know, she was on the ceiling."

"OI!" Ron yelled, "Don't take your anger out on her!"

"AW, has ickle Ronnikins got a girlfriend?" Fred and George cooed. Ron blushed while Hermione didn't seem to hear.

"Harry! Don't call your aunt that!" Hermione chastised.

Harry crossed his arms in a defensive position. "Hermione, the woman breeds pit-bulls, I think its safe to say she's a bitch(1)."

"Hang on; you're still doing accidental magic?" Hermione questioned. "Most wizards stop doing accidental magic after first year."

Harry huffed, "Well I'm not most wizards am I?" The rest of the Weasley's came in at that time so Harry and Hermione dropped the argument.

On the Train

"So Black's escaped to kill you?" Ron asked.

"Yeah pretty much." Harry confirmed.

"But you're not going to go looking for him are you?" Hermione questioned accusingly as if she believed Harry would.

"Hermione, why would I go looking for someone who wants to kill me?"

"Harry's right Hermione," Ron added "why would he go looking for a murderer? Especially one that blew someone up?"

"Blew someone up?" Harry and Hermione asked simultaneously.

"I heard dad telling mom that he killed 13 people; 12 muggles and one wizard with a curse. One mind you, and all that the ministry could find of the wizard was his pinky." Ron whispered as he held up his pinky for emphasis. The man in the corner grunted and turned slightly. "Do you really think he's asleep?"

At that moment, the train slowed down. "We're not there yet," Harry Potter paused "are we?"

Hermione checked her watch, "No, it's only five; we have two more hours left." Ice wove its way around the windows; the compartments occupants' breath became visible. A skeletal black hand that looked burnt opened the door without touching and deep, gasping, rattling breath was heard from the creature as its body moved into the compartment. The trio looked at it and Hermione shrieked briefly while Ron and Harry paled.

The all shuddered as they each remembered the most horrible thing from their past. Hermione saw herself back in her first year, thinking she was going to die because of the troll. Ron remembered Aragog while Harry, very vaguely, heard a high sounding laugh. The creature that seemed to flow like water turned toward Harry. The last thing he knew before he passed out was the adult in the compartment conjure something bright and a woman screaming his name.

"Harry," a distant voice called. "Harry, are you okay?" Harry opened his eyes and a bright light blinded him. He quickly shut his eyes and groaned. "Good, he's coming to." The boy-who-lived opened his eyes slowly this time to allow them to adjust to the light. He felt rough hands that were way too large to be Ron's and way to masculine to be Hermione's, help him sit up. Harry's eyes fully open now; saw that it was the adult who helped him up.

"Are you alright Harry?" The man asked as he took chocolate out of his cat pocket. "Here, eat this, it will make you feel better." He gave Harry the chocolate. "Now if you kids will excuse me, I have to speak with the driver."

After he left, Harry asked Hermione who the man was. "Professor R. J. Lupin Harry, I told you when we came in."

"Lupin? Like Lupis, as in wolf?" Harry wondered aloud.

"That's what his name on the suitcase is." Ron told Harry, but he wasn't paying attention. The fact that Harry could have sworn Lupin was familiar distracted him from his friends. "I swear I've heard his voice before." Harry thought.

A half hour later, the green-eyed boy groaned in frustration. "Harry?" The other two children asked.

"This is so bloody annoying! I know I've heard his voice somewhere, not to mention he looks familiar too." Harry banged his head back on the wall.

"Harry, why don't you just ask him why he's familiar." Ron offered.

"Oh yeah Ron, that's a good idea, just go up to him and say 'Hey Professor Lupin, I know I've seen you before because your voice is familiar.' Yeah Ron, real conversation starter you got there."

"Well you could wait a bit to see if you remember." Hermione told Harry.

"UGH! That's just it 'mione, I can't! It's going to bug me until I find out why he's so damn familiar!"

"Well, we're almost to Hogsmeade so I suggest we change." Hermione said while getting her robes out of her trunk. The two boys nodded and pulled out their robes. Hermione left them and Harry sighed, suddenly looking very worn-out.

"Mate, you okay?" Ron asked concerned.

"Yeah, just tired is all." Harry replied. 'You wouldn't understand even if I told you Ron, no one could understand.' He thought. They changed in silence, Hermione coming back in when they were finished and sat in silence for the rest of the ride; Harry staring out the window, Ron looking at a Quidditch magazine, and Hermione reading.

Hogwarts Express came to a stop at Hogsmeade station. All the students and teachers that rode the train climbed off with second to seventh years filing away to the carriages. The golden trio rode up to the castle in silence. When everyone was seated in the great hall, and the sorting finished, Professor Dumbledore announced it was time to eat. Ron, as usual, started piling everything onto his plate, while Harry did the exact opposite. He ate very little for he feared it would come back up later. Hermione asked him if he was okay and Harry told her he was just tired and not hungry. Ron of course, heard this and looked bewildered; soon desert came and passed. Professor Dumbledore announced the new teachers, reminded the returning students and informing the first years that the forbidden forest was forbidden, and then sending them off to bed.

The Gryffindors headed up to the tower; the boys and girls splitting off to their separate dormitories. Harry didn't bother changing. He just went straight to sleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Dreams of fire, ice, and insults plagued his head until dawn. And even then, he couldn't get rid of them.

So harry believes the saying "like pet like owner. I don't mean to offend anyone with this. Plus, Marge's dogs are the only ones Harry has had any interactions with.


	3. AN good news

**Good news people, this story will be off hiatus now. I've beaten my depression bouts and I'm halfway finished with the next chapter. I will most likely be able to upload it next week because I get limited amount of computer time, and that includes homework time as well. I really do apologize for the long wait, but I am back and I am still alive. Until next week, ~hasohpd**


	4. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I've had to change a lot of the original story I had planed so it would fit better with I want to now. Good thing I'm only in the third chapter so I don't have to change anything from there. Also, I have decided to upload what I have so far so y'all don't have to wait that long.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I am not J.K. Rowling, nor am I richer than the Queen of England. I have no money so please don't sue, I am doing this for the fun of it.**

**Now on to the story**

The next morning found Harry sitting on the windowsill, gazing across the grounds, as the other boys in his dorm woke up. Harry was already dressed for class that day; the only thing missing was his usual "Morning Ron." Or "Why do we have to get up so early?" No, today was just a nod in the direction of Ron and then picking up his bag and walking out to the common room, where Hermione was reading her books.

As she looked up she said good morning to Harry who returned the greeting. Hermione got up and accompanied Ron and Harry to the great hall. When they sat down, Ron piled food on his plate like there would be no more food for the rest of the day. Harry on the other hand, picked at a piece of toast. Harry's decline of appetite since the end of second year worried Hermione, but she brushed it off as it was still early and not many people were in the great hall yet.

More and more students trickled into the hall, some looking _very_ bubbly ("How can they be awake and happy this early?" Ron asked in-between bites) and others very grumpy with a hearty scowl on their face. A shrill laugh pierced the air from the Slytherin table and a majority of the Hogwarts population turned to see Pansy Parkinson laughing and pointing at one Harry Potter.

Fred and George told Harry not to worry about it, but Harry didn't hear; what he did hear however, were the twins talking about the new third year schedules. Harry finished his toast and started to get up, much to Hermione's disappointment. "You need to eat Harry, this isn't home. You can't eat whenever you want."

Harry snorted. "I can't eat when I want at the Dursley's either." He mumbled. Speaking louder, Harry told Hermione he wasn't that hungry. "We have class Hermione, let's go." And with that, Harry picked up his bags and left towards class.


End file.
